


One Hell Of A PA

by aestheticfanfiction



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Actor Castiel (Supernatural), Blow Jobs, Castiel in Panties, Dates, Dean Finds Castiels Panties, Dean Snooping Around, Dean asks Cas out on a date, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mick walking in on Dean and Cas, Personal Assistant Dean Winchester, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, getting caught, movie star Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 23:00:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16105574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestheticfanfiction/pseuds/aestheticfanfiction
Summary: Castiel meets his new assistant, Dean Winchester, and after telling to get his next outfit for his next scene and leads him back to his trailer, Cas tells Dean he'll be right back. So, out of boredom Dean starts snooping around Cas' trailer and finds baby blue panties.





	One Hell Of A PA

 

"Cut!" the director called, "lunch!" he added.

Cas sighed, making his way over to the snack table.

He grabbed a couple of grapes, stuffing them into his mouth, then he turned his head to find a man he'd never seen before eating the mini cheeseburgers.

He must of been starring to long because the man beside him looked up and said, "what? is there something on my face?"

"Oh no, i just never seen you before"

"Yeah, im a new PA here"

"Oh! then you must be Dean! you're my new assistant, they told me were coming but i didnt know when"

"You must be cas then"

"Yes and if u dont mind after your down eating can u fetch Mick and tell him to get my lunch and bring it back to my trailer, when your done with that grab my next outfit for the next scene and bring it to my trailer too? thanks!" Cas smiled, grabbing a few more grapes then started to walk away.

"W-Wait!"

Cas stopped, turning back "yes?"

"Who's uh... Mick?"

"Short british dude"

"Don't ring a bell" Dean shrugged.

Cas sighed, rolling his eyes "just grab my next outfit, blue vest with black slacks, and follow me" he began to walk again as Dean rushed to get the outfit.

"Where are we going exactly?" Dean asked, finally caught up with him.

"My trailer?"

"Oh right, duh" Dean chuckled to himself.

***

Cas pulled his key out unlocking his trailer, taking his outfit from Dean, going in, and placing it on his bed as Dean stood outside the trailer waiting for his next task.

"You can come in ya'know?" Cas said, poking his head out the door.

"Oh r-right"

"You can sit anywhere you like and i'll be right back, im gonna go find Mick and ask him to bring me my lunch" Cas said, heading out the door. "and don't touch anything" closing the door behind him.

Dean sighed, bouncing his knee in boredom looking around the big trailer. He then decided to walk around a little, making his way into Cas' room.

There was a bed, two nightstands with books on one, and a mini desk.

Does cas live here or something? Dean thought

He moved closer to the nightstand that had the books on them and the first book he saw was fifty shades of gray. Dean chuckled picking up it up opening it where the bookmark is, "Oh man hes at the kinky part"

He put the bookmark back in place looking at the nightstand drawer wanting to open and look inside it in curiosity.

And thats what he did.

And what he saw was baby blue panties, he picked the pair up and said "wow" smirking to himself.

"I thought I told you not to touch anything?"

Dean jumped, immediately scrambling to shove the panties back into the drawer.

"Oh shit- um i-i'm so sorry, i was just really bored and so i somehow wounded up in here" Dean chuckled nervously.

Cas hummed, walking closer to dean.

Inches away from each other, "tell me Dean, what were you thinking about when you first saw those? me in them?"

"U-Um, w-well... m-maybe?"

Cas hummed again, placing his warm palms on deans chest, sliding them up until they were placed on the back of his neck.

"Can i kiss you?" Cas whispered, their lips brushing against each other's.

"Sur-" Deans sentence was interrupted by Cas crashing their lips together.

Deans hands immediately went to Cas' hips, fiddling with the end of his shirt.

"God cas.." Dean moaned between kisses.

They were soon on the bed, Dean sitting at the end with cas in his lap.

They broke apart, Cas undoing Deans belt while Dean's leaving bruises on Cas' neck.

When Deans pants were finally unbuckled Cas went onto his knees, pulling them down along with his boxers.

His cock sprung free as cas lowered his head down and licked a long stripe up the underside of Deans cock.

Dean let out a low moan and Cas held back a grin as he moved upwards taking the leaking tip into his mouth and sucked.

"Hey Cas, i have your- oh shit!" Mick shrieked, turning around from what he just walked into.

Cas popped off, "Mick! i told you to knock!" Cas groaned, still on his knees, as Dean grabbed a pillow trying to hide his junk.

"I-I'mso-so sorry, cas! i'll just your lunch on the table! im so sorry!" Mick placed the food on the table and rushed out the door.

Cas rolled his eyes, looking up at Dean. "im sorry about him, i've told him so many times to knock"

"It's fine sweetheart" Dean smiled down at him, placing his hand on the side of Cas' face, tracing Cas' bottom lip with his thumb. "so, where were we?"

Cas smirked, lowering his head.

—

They both fell back on the bed panting, covering their naked bodies with the blanket.

"Your one hell of a PA" cas huffed, scooting closer to dean.

"Your not so bad yourself" Dean smirked, wrapping an arm around cas.

Cas rolled his eyes before capturing deans lips.

"Castiel! we need you for this next scene!" The director knocked on the trailer "and have you seen Dean? we need his help"

"Yeah, hes here with me. we'll be out soon"

The director gave a small 'ok' through the door as Dean and Cas began to get dressed.

"Would you like go get dinner with me tonight?" Dean asked, pulling up his pants.

Cas smiled, "are you asking me out on a date?"

"If thats what u want it to be" Dean moved closer to cas helping him with his shirt, pecking him on the lips when he got his head through the hole.

"Then yes. i would love to go on a date with you"


End file.
